Arthur meets Mickey Mouse 2
by Travis 2017
Summary: Sequel to the other one so read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see Minnie with a pair of red shorts sowing up the part a tail goes through for it is for Arthur. Arthur is human like from the neck down so no need for a hole there and wears underwear. For he has human genitals between his legs which she saw. Dewey Duck will have his bath with Arthur for she babysits them as well as others. We see them at the Read house there. Arthur doesn't mind sharing his bath with another boy. Dewey might have his genitals inside but knows what a penis is. Arthur does have one attached to him and see's that and his scrotum were his testicles is in.

"Dewey you will love having a bath with me of course," said Arthur, "So we need to get ourselves naked of course."

"I know i will enjoy it for i will see a penis," said Dewey, "Which happens to be yours by the way."

"I know you have nothing but skin and feathers there," said Arthur, "I am human like so i have a penis and scrotum."

"I have testicles inside of me of course," said Dewey, "I see you have an average sized penis attached to you."

"I know you have testicles inside of you," said Arthur, "I know how birds have sex so i understand."

Them boys are having fun in the bath and both is naked. Minnie is there watching them two play and Arthur doesn't mind if she see's his genitals for she saw it before. D.W. will have a bath with her sister Kate by Minnie after them two are done. The boys are having fun and glad they are naked for they all started out that way. Arthur was pushed out of her mom's vagina and Dewey was hatched from an egg. So both was born naked for clothes is man made. Arthur was circumcised after his birth. We see them two talking in the bath there now.

"I was born with a skin called foreskin," said Arthur, "Which was removed in a circumcision it is called of course by a doctor."

"I heard about that before of course," said Dewey, "I saw a boy circumcised and a boy not circumcised."

"Most boys at my school is circumcised," said Arthur, "But Alex, George, and Slink aren't of course in fact."

"I prefer human males get snipped," said Dewey, "I heard most males here got it done."

"Same here of course and one is now," said Arthur, "George decided he should be circumcised so he will."

Arthur loves them red shorts and can wear them soon. I hope you like this new story here and read and review.


	2. Bath together

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see Mickey himself came in as Minnie had to make an important phone call of course. Thy know they can wash themselves but they believe children needs supervision. Arthur has a full set of human like genitals as in penis and scrotum. Dewey doesn't for his genitals is inside because he is a duck but both has two testicles of course. Arthur is human like as in human from the neck down. He likes the way his genitals looks and likes the word penis. Dewey wished he had one. But birds can't have them and don't of course so he has genitals on the inside.

"This is a nice and good bath here for it is nice and hot," said Arthur, "Another way is why i love them we can be naked of course."

"I can run around naked all the time of course," said Dewey, "Because all my genitals is on the inside is why we can."

"Arthur has his genitals there i see them," said Mickey, "For he is human in that way for him to have sex with."

"I love seeing my penis and scrotum of course," said Arthur, "As you can tell i have two testicles in my scrotum here."

"Your genitals are neat looking in fact," said Dewey, "If i was human or human like i would have them myself."

Arthur knows no reason to cover himself in the bath even though his butt and genitals are showing. The first person who saw his genitals was the doctor who also circumcised him. Arthur has an average sized circumcised penis attached to him. His parents took good care of that area so it can heal very well of course. After ten days it was fully healed and changed color of his skin and fur. They all know Arthur has a thin layer of fur covering his skin including on his genitals. So he will never get pubic hair. We still see them all talking in the bath of course.

"Yes i have a thin layer of fur covering my skin of course," said Arthur, "So that includes my scrotum and penis as well of course."

"I knew you have fur covering you i can tell," said Dewey, "I have feathers covering my skin of course."

"He has a good layer of fur on his body there," said Mickey, "I also have fur covering my skin as well."

"I love having a thin layer of fur on my body, " said Arthur, "It helps keep me warm in winter."

"And i have feathers to help me," said Dewey, "I am glad we are in the bath here together."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this here in this story.


	3. Fern joins them

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see Minnie came back in and Mickey went to watch D.W. and Bud who is already naked. He see's all of their parts from their ears to their toes of course. Their genitals is showing as in D.W.,s vagina and Bud's circumcised penis on him. Huey and Louie are also naked as well. So Mickey decided to get naked himself of course. Minnie also has her clothes off. So everyone there is naked and asked Fern to get naked so she did. Same as the rest of the kids so everyone is naked there. We see Arthur and Dewey playing with bath toys when Fern came to talk to them.

"I love playing with bath toys in here in the bath," said Arthur, "Fern we have plenty of room so you can get in with us in here."

"I was going to ask if i could so i will," said Fern, "Make sure you wash my vagina it needs cleaned as well."

"She has a nice body and perfect vagina," said Dewey, "Arthur can wash it for he has little sisters of course."

"I think Minnie will wash it of course," said Arthur, "She is saying she will indeed clean your body."

"I will be glad to wash you in here," said Minnie, "Here is your rubber duck so you can play."

She have seen boys like Arthur naked so she is not shocked to see Arthur,s scrotum and penis. She seen George naked once so she knows what a penis is and know boys pee with it. She is naked herself and see's her entire body now. She has pink nipples meaning if she was human she would be white but she is a dog. She is a cocker knows what breed of dog she is and Prunella is a poddle and she is also there. She likes being naked even though she is skinny. We see them talking in the living room now.

"Fern is in the bath with them two so we are next," said Francine, "So i pick Louie and Buster to be in with me."

"I will love having a bath with you of course," said Louie, "I have nothing to cover up of course."

"We are all naked now so we have them," said Brain, "This is my wonderful penis and scrotum with my testicles."

"We see them good parts of course," said Bud, "We both have big penises on us."

"I love seeing us naked here," said Buster, "My penis is small but it does work good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Feeling up Dewey

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them in the bath tub having a nice and hot bath having a good time. Dewey will ask Fern to feel him up which she will do and won't touch Arthur there for he has a penis and a scrotum which has his testicles in it which they can tell. He is human like so not nice and smooth in the front like Dewey does. Arthur only allows one girl to touch it. That girl just happens to be Francine his girlfriend. Arthur of course can touch it because it is his. He wants no male to touch it besides himself. We see them all talking now of course as they have a nice bath.

"I love having baths for we can be fully naked in fact," said Arthur, "I love being a boy who is human like for having a penis and scrotum with my testicles."

"If i was human like i would have a penis and scrotum," said Dewey, "All of my genitals is in the inside and Fern you can feel me up."

"I know you would of course being a boy," said Fern, "Sure i would be glad to feel you up. It is is nice and smooth like mine."

"I see you kids are having fun in there," said Minnie, "Just don't feel up Arthur here do to his genitals."

"We sure are having fun here of course," said Arthur, "I won't allow anyone but you touch it to clean it so not in a sexual way."

Minnie said she knows how to wash boys she gave him baths before. She loves seeing them in the bath and play. All of them are naked in that house there of course. They see their genitals and knows how they will work. Dewey's inside organs already work. So they know theirs will work as they should. And Arthur will grow some hair on his head. He already has a thin layer of fur. She as in Fern has a thin layer of fur being a dog which is a cocker spaniel. Dewey had feathers on his body. We still see them talking in the bath there.

"Fern you do have a nice looking female body," said Arthur, "George has a good looking and good girl."

"I love my body and my vagina is perfect," said Fern, "And George has a non circumcised penis."

"He gets snipped in a week of course," said Dewey, "He told me that of course in fact."

"He will get snipped in a week in fact," said Minnie, "He will recover fast for he gets a shot to prevent infection."

"He had one last year so he is good," said Arthur, "He had to get one after all they said so."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here please.


	5. Good hearts

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them in the bath tub having a nice and hot bath having a good time. They all decided to feel each others hearts and two of them has nipples which is pink for they would be white if human. And Dewey being a duck has no nipples at all. Minnie doesn't mind if they feel their hearts in the bath for hearts are good to have. Arthur has a penis and such on him. Arthur knows most boys there has full sets of male organs like that of humans. Buster and Binky has small penises but has them. We see them all talking now in the bath there of course.

"Yes you can feel my heart it is a nice organ to have," said Arthur, "It pumps the blood and can't live without one in fact."

"I love my heart as well it is a nice organ," said Fern, "Nice heart beats so you are indeed healthy."

"Feel mine as well for i love my heart," said Dewey, "If you don't mind if i ask you have a nice penis."

"Thank you it is my favorite body part of myself," said Arthur, "Just look but don't touch for you are a boy."

"He has a nice set of them," said Minnie, "Yes no touching genitals here in the bath."

Arthur knows only to masturbate in the privacy of his room. He knows it won't fall off because it would have if it was true. Bud has a long penis and the girls love it. He loves being naked so he has no shame there of course. Ladonna see's them parts of his everyday so she is use to it. Bud needs help being a four year old boy. So he has no reason to have shame. He doesn't mind people looking at them. He remembers when they came off as in trunks girls loved it. But out it back on him. We see them still talking in the bath now.

"I love having baths for they are so much fun," said Arthur, "And only place we can play when being fully naked here."

"I love being naked in baths and showers," said Fern, "We love having this good bath here of course."

"I love being naked and can be at all times," said Dewey, "But i can get away with it being a duck."

"We know that very well of course," said Minnie, "We know these two are very human like."

"I know we are human like by our genitals," said Arthur, "So yes we do indeed have human genitals."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Bath talk

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them in the bath tub having a nice and hot bath having a good time. They all decided to play with their bath toys so they won't masturbate in the bath which could cause them to pee in the bath. They know him as in Arthur's penis won't fall off. Dewey can pee but has to sit to pee like girls and women do. He will have sex in a different way than that of mammals. He can run around naked in public and get away with it. Arthur saw Dewey opened his genitals up so it can be cleaned out. We see them talking now in the bath as they play in it.

"Having a penis is good for it allows me to pee standing up," said Arthur, "And i could use it to put it in a woman who i want to marry someday."

"Yes your girlfriend Francine is who she is of course," said Fern, "My boyfriend is George he has a penis of course."

"I have a girlfriend of my own of course," said Dewey, "Also a duck like myself because i am one."

"He sure does in fact and she will be here tomorrow," said Minnie, "She would be a fine wife for him someday."

"I would like to see her of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we are in the bath and naked."

They are playing with their bath toys so they won't play with their genitals. Arthur has a nice circumcised penis attached to him. He knows that playing with it there would give him an erection. Dewey being a duck doesn't have a penis but knows what one is. If he was more human like he would have one. Arthur's male friends do has them of course. Bud has one so does the Tibbles but Tommy's is longer than Timmy's by a bit of course. But can tell for they are naked as well. We still see them talking in the bath now.

"Binky has the smallest penis here for i can tell," said Arthur, "Mine is average as you can tell for i am naked."

"We see it it very good it is a nice one," said Fern, "My one cousin is a boy has a nice circumcised penis as well."

"I saw uncircumcised one's before," said Dewey, "Looks like elephant trunks to me of course."

"If we have a son he will be circumcised," said Minnie, "Mickey is circumcised of course."

"I sure do of course," said Mickey, "We get married soon of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter here in this story here of course.


	7. Bud and DW bath

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them in the bath tub having a nice and hot bath and ready to get washed. And Arthur and D.W. will remain naked for they live there and was asked to sleep in the nude tonight. Fern was asked to wash Arthur's genitals as in his penis and scrotum. She said she will indeed be glad to wash them and not afraid of it but a girl in school is for some reason or other. Arthur will get to wash Fern's vagina for she will wash his penis. Boys which is human and human like has penises and scrotum's. We see them all talking now of course before washing.

"I heard a girl is afraid of penises for some strange reason or other," said Arthur, "Just not in in our group for i saw no fear in them of course."

"It might be a kindergarten girl i am sure or first grade," said Fern, "I also heard a girl is indeed afraid of them."

"I heard about that a girl is afraid of them," said Dewey, "Nothing to be afraid of for they are body parts of course."

"She could be a lesbian of course," said Minnie, "Well time to wash you kids so more kids can get cleaned."

"They will soon be nice and clean of course," said Mickey, "Bud, D.W., and Louie are next of course."

After they got cleaned them two put their clothes on. Arthur was asked to remain naked of course. The other three got in the bath of course. Bud has the same body parts as Arthur only his ears are different for he is a rabbit not an Aardvark. He knows he is a rabbit and glad he is one. He like all rabbit kids has buck teeth so like his family, Buster, Maria, Alex, and Marina. He and D.W. has seen each other naked before so she likes his long penis and she can touch it. Louie saw girls naked before. And seen other human like boys as well as humans.

"That is a big and long penis there Bud," said Minnie, "You are a lucky little boy must make her happy."

"Why thank you Minnie it is my favorite body part," said Bud, "After that is my long ears being a rabbit."

"I love his body from his rabbit ears to his ten toes," said D.W., "His penis is the size of his heart in a good way."

"I wash his genitals in the bath a lot of course," said Ladonna, "He was born with a long penis of course."

"I love that i am circumcised," said Bud, "My parents knew it was a good choice of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	8. Sleepover is coming

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them in the bath tub having a nice and hot bath playing there. And we see Bud, D.W., and Louie in there playing having a good time with their bath toys of course. D.W. thn touched Bud,s penis and scrotum were his testicles in it. Sh feels his testicles in his scrotum which holds them by cords inside. He is too young to get erections so he loves it. So he has no shame and is too young for it. So he is naked with his genitals showing. In fact most people there are naked of course. We see them talking about why being naked is so natural with genitals.

"Yes like everyone i was born naked when they saw my penis here," said Bud, "Same as my scrotum which has my testicles in it of course."

"You have a nice set of male organs which i see of course," said D.W., "And i am a girl with a vagina which i love."

"If i was more human like i would have what Bud has," said Louie, "So yes i would have a scrotum and penis mine is in the inside."

"It is different for bird people of course," said Minnie, "Please play with bath toys not with genitals of course."

"Okay i have my hippo to play with of course," said Bud, "I know real hippo's are mean but this is a toy."

D.W. has her rubber duck and Louie his toy whale and Bud has the hippo of course. Minnie saw Huey has a toy shark which might make a boy kind of nervous because of his penis. It will not just have him in it but will have Brain and Francine. Fern and them already went home so all that is left is seven of them besides Arthur, D.W., and Kate. Them six is Huey,Dewey, Louis, Brain, Francine, Bud and Ladonna. Ladonna will have a bath with Kate and Mickey. Them kids are sleeping over for tonight. We see them all talking now of course as them three is in the bath.

"I love having baths for they are done fully naked," said Bud, "Fern is still here and naked for is her here now."

"She has a nice looking body of course," said Louie, "I see her vagina which is what human and human like girls has."

"I am glad we are having a sleepover naked," said Arthur, "Well i am going to do my homework now."

"I will be doing the same for we have a lot," said Fern, "Because Mr. Ratburn likes to challenge us of course."

"That is a good idea of course in fact," said Minnie, "Homework is indeed important of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter of this story here please. See what happens next chapter here of course.


	9. A great time

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them in the bath tub having a nice and hot bath playing there. And we see Brain, Francine, and Huey naked and having a nice hot bath and see's their genitals which is body parts. Brain looked down and smiled at his penis and scrotum. He knows that part of his is for reproduction but for now he just pee's with it and washes it and knows boy has them. And Francine looked at her vagina and smiled at it. But Huey is a duck has nothing but skin and feathers for his genitals is inside of him. We see they have their bath toys to play with of course.

"I love being naked in this place here it is sure lots of fun," said Francine, "I see my vagina which i have being a girl so i love it."

"We are all born like this so it is so natural of course," said Brain, "I see my penis and scrotum were my testicles is at which will one day have sperm in them."

"I was hatched this way so natural for also me," said Huey, "All my genitals are on the inside for i as a duck has no penis and scrotum but i do have balls."

"You can be naked at all times of course," said Minnie, "We are all naked here so we have no need for shame of course."

"Minnie your phone rang from a friend of yours," said Arthur, "Daisy Duck is who it is so i will watch them as you take it so we can talk of course."

Minnie saw her number and called her back and Arthur is talking to his friends of course. Like all there he is naked so his penis and scrotum which has his testicles in it. Arthur knows the boys there are all circumcised for we see their penis heads on their penises and no foreskin covering them. They are human like so they have the same kind of genitals humans has attached to them. And the girls has vagina's which Francine loves showing it to him. She already has permission to touch it and he has permission to touch her's so they did.

"I love when you touch my genitals as in my scrotum and penis," said Arthur, "As well as you felt my two testicles i check each one everyday."

"I love when you touch my vagina of course," said Francine, "I love being naked for we are all born this way."

"I love how our bodies look for genitals are important," said Brain, "I love my penis and scrotum of course in fact."

"All of my male genitals is inside of me," said Huey, "I have what could look like a vagina only has testicles."

"It looks a bit like a vagina only male," said Minnie, "Daisy will be here tomorrow to help with the coming wedding."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	10. We can play

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them in the bath tub having a nice and hot bath playing there. And we see them having a good time being naked as the day they was born for everyone is born naked. And that them parts they have called genitals used to reproduce with. They know them parts must work so they won't be sterile someday of course. So they must wash them very well of course. The human like boys knows how important the penis, scrotum's, and testicles are of course. And they are still naked as the day they was born except Arthur is just wearing his glasses for he needs them so he won't run into things there.

"I love being naked here it is so natural and i see my penis," said Arthur, "As well as my scrotum and i can tell i have two testicles and i felt them."

"Your circumcised penis is perfect same as my vagina," said Francine, "We was all born this way so yes it is natural."

"I have a long penis so i love the way it is," said Bud, "I love being naked because i love my butt and genitals."

"I love seeing you naked for it is perfect," said D.W., "We was all born naked for clothes is made by us."

"I love being naked as well of course," said Fern, "And yes no one is born with clothes so yes born naked."

Daisy came over to help Minnie with the wedding and doesn't mind that everyone is naked for she got naked herself. She knows about what a penis is she is an adult in fact. And knows they are human like even though they have fur. She can tell for she see's the boys penises and scrotum's and girls vaginas. So she knows how human like thy are. And she saw them naked before so sh doesn't mind looking at them. She is glad she came over so she can see them and help with the upcoming wedding of course and we see them all talking now.

"I love being naked here for it is so natural of course," said Arthur, "And we can play with our toys or something."

"I say we can play with our toys of course," said Francine, "So we can keep from playing with our genitals."

"I love playing with my toys for i brought them here," said Bud, "So i won't play with my long penis of course."

"I love being a girl of course in fact," said Fern, "I have a full set of female organs so i can have kids someday."

"I also love being a girl as well of course," said D.W., "I also have a full set of female organs as well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	11. The sleepover part 1

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them playing with toys so they won't play with their genitals of course. And are having a good time before they go to bed of course still naked and has school tomorrow. They see each others genitals and smiled for they like them. And school will be good for them for they have no test today of course. They know being naked is so natural because born that way. They are glad the wedding is only a week away at a church. And glad they study for the test on Wednesday of course. We see them all talking now of course about that upcoming test.

"I am glad we are all here together playing with our toys," said Arthur, "We must or we start to masturbate which will give me an erection as in my penis here."

"I love playing with the toys as well of course," said Francine, "And it keeps me playing with my clitris, urethra, and vagina."

"I love the way your bodies looks it is so natural," said Dewey, "None of us are wearing clothes now so we are all naked."

"I love the way our bodies looks of course," said Brain, "But getting erections is good in privacy of course."

"We all know that in fact," said Huey, "I being a duck i don't have a penis and scrotum of course."

The one's who is human like as well as other mammal people has the same body parts regular humans do. And that the boys there is circumcised. They love the way their bodies look for it is natural and can be naked when they have sex. And they will all sleep naked so no pajamas for the night. And knowing they won't wet the bed of course. And we see them getting to put toys now and talking of course. We see they are getting ready for bed after Mickey and Minnie comes out of the bath. We see all putting their toys away and talking.

"Yes them two will be out of the bath very soon of course," said Arthur, "And it will be bedtime for us and they will read to us."

"I hope me and you sleep together of course," said Francine, "You have a nice body and nice set of male organs."

"I can indeed allow that of course," said Minnie, "You two are to young to have sex so i say yes to it."

"I will read to both of you naked kids," said Mickey, "I am glad our wedding is in a week of course at church."

"I want to sleep with them as well," said Dewey, "I can't have sex with human like people."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. The sleepover part 2

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them naked and in bed and will have books read to them even though most can read. Mickey will read fairy tales to Arthur, Francine, and Dewey who is sleeping together. Mickey loves reading that to children even eight year old's. As well as Dewey who is a teenager he did it before to him many times. Arthur and Francine seems to be enjoying it a lot of course. Dewey not so much for he heard them many times of course. Arthur and them might be sleeping naked but won't wet the beds. We see Mickey reading to them and talking as well of course.

"It has been years sense we heard them because i read comics and books," said Arthur, "Action and superhero's and scae your pants off club books."

"It is good to hear them like Arthur here is and same books he reads," said Francine, "I love being naked for i see every part i have."

"You two has good looking bodies of course," said Dewey, "I heard fairy tales so i know them by heart inside and out."

"I am glad you kids are enjoying them and sleeping in the nude," said Mickey, "You have a nice looking penis there Arthur."

"I sure do i have a nice looking circumcised penis and a scrotum," said Arthur, "And two testicles in the scrotum so i have a full set of them."

Mickey knows how important it is to take good care of them for he has them himself. Arthur saw George came back after he got circumcised and can tell that of course. He can run around naked more than them of course. He is recovering from his circumcision of course. Everyone of them are sleeping in the nude there. And are glad that most there is human like. So they are human from the neck down only has fur. So yes ten fingers, ten toes, and genitals. And Minnie can trim their toenails before school. We still see them talking now of course before bed. Others had stuff like star wars and unicorns.

"That was a good story which i am glad you read to us," said Arthur, "It feels good to sleep in the nude and i see my genitals through the cover."

"I am touching your penis now which feels nice of course," said Francine, "I am feeling it with my toes on my right foot."

"I am glad you kids loved that story i read to you," said Mickey, "And Arthur has a nice circumcised penis of course."

"I wish i had a penis but being a duck i can't have one," said Dewey, "And i see your touching his genitals now."

"She has permission to feel it and i can touch her's," said Arthur, "As in her vagina which females have which i am doing now."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. Meet a new boy

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all dressed and getting ready for school for they already had breakfast of course. They know they can't go to school naked for public nudity for them is against the law of course. So we see them wearing their clothes from the show. And know ducks can go naked in public but not for Arthur and them. For they are human like as in same genitals as humans. And they have their backpacks ready and walking to school as always unless cold or rainy of course. One boy there is new. He came up to them if they know where Mr. Ratburn's class is at where they go of course.

"Yes we know where it is at for we are heading there now," said Arthur, "So you are the new kid so follow us for we are going there now."

"He is right you know we are heading there now," said Fern, "There is an open spot where you will be at there of course."

"Yes please follow us to that classroom now," said Brain, "And yes we heard we are getting a new student today."

"I am glad you are all heading to the same class," said that boy, "I am glad i found some people heading there."

"We are glad we have you in our classroom," said Buster, "We hope you love this class here we have a good teacher."

Mr. Ratburn saw him and welcomed him to his class of course. And are glad he is there and he is an aardvark like Arthur only wears no glasses. And like boys like him including himself has a penis, scrotum, and two testicles. He like them stands up to pee. He is also circumcised as well and glad he is of course. He lives down the street from Arthur and his family of course. He told them he has a full set of male organs attached to him just like them there. He has a brother who is same as as D.W. and we see them all talking there now.

"We all have them which one's of us who are boys of course," said Arthur, "So i have two testicles, a scrotum, and a penis."

"I have a full set of them as well of course," said Buster, "I love having a penis, scrotum, and two testicles."

"I also have a full set as well my penis is long," said Bud, "I am circumcised but i am lucky mine is big."

"Size doesn't matter Bud of course," said James, "Mine is the same size as Arthur's here."

"I have an average sized one i can show you it," said that boy, "I don't mind showing other boys my genitals."

He got his permission so they got naked inside Arthur's house. I will need some ideas here of course. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Another bath part 1

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all naked playing and getting ready for baths and everyone there is naked. That new boy see's his genitals as well as other including the girls as in their vagina's. And see's Arthur's which is like his and Bud has a big one on him. He has no shame in there for everyone is naked. Because they are all barefoot they see their toes which human like ones has ten. He see's Arthur takes good care of his feet and toes for they look good. Arthur loves looking at his ten toes for he loves them. As well as his penis and scrotum were his testicles is at. We see Arthur and them talking now of course.

"I take good care of my feet, toes, and genitals very well," said Arthur, "And i walk barefoot quite a bit as often as i can."

"I love having ten toes like Arthur here of course," said Fern, "I love looking at my toes for i take good care of them."

"As you can tell i have ten toes as well," said Bud, "Ladonna has thick feet as you can tell she is also barefoot."

"I am glad i have ten toes as well," said Francine, "I also take good care of them as well as my vagina."

"I see our toes as well as mine and is nice," said that boy, "I also love looking at my toes as well as my penis."

All of the human like animal kids are looking at their toes and genitals of course. Then she called Arthur, Fern, and Dewey to the bath and they got in it and was playing of course. Minnie is there to wash them as well as watch them. They know that one boy will be in with Buster and Prunella. They are glad that water is nice and hot of course. No need to cover up their genitals so they just let them show for it is natural for everyone is born that way of course. We see them four talking now about their bodies of course.

"This is a good bath here and good to be naked as well of course," said Arthur, "My penis and scrotum feels good in it as in like it."

"You have a nice set of male organs of course," said Fern, "Francine will love to have sex with you someday."

"I am sure them two will have nice sex together," said Dewey, "They both have full sex organs in and out of them."

"I know they will have nice sex of course someday," said Minnie, "And i love the way his genitals looks."

"I also love the word penis it isn't a bad word but a body part," said Arthur, "And i know deep in me is my proestate gland."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here of course. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Nice bath in here

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all naked playing in the bath so they are all fully naked but playing with bath toys. They know better than to masturbate in the bath of course so bath toys for them. So Arthur's penis will stay limp and not get erect so no shame for him. He looked down and saw it still limp as in his own penis and smiled. He see's his scrotum and can tell he has two testicles. And Fern decided to tell for sure so she felt two in there. Arthur said he will check them when he is older. We see them playing with bath toys and talking now of course about their bodies.

"I love my penis, scrotum, testicles, and testicle cords and proestate," said Arthur, "And being just a child i don't yet have sperm so sterile until puberty."

"I don't yet release egg cells so i am sterile until then of course," said Fern, "I think Dewey here can produce sperm of course."

"I do indeed produce sperm inside of me for mime is inside," said Dewey, "As in i will have sex in a different way having no scrotum and penis."

"I am glad you kids are having fun when being fully naked," said Minnie, "Arthur your penis is perfect by the way it looks."

"I am glad i am circumcised so no foreskin to retract," said Arthur, "Francine is a lucky girl to have me as her boyfriend of course."

Arthur and them are glad that they are having nice baths and being fully naked. Bud see's his penis and scrotum and then his ten toes. Bud like most people there has ten toes same as Arthur and them as well. Bud looked in a mirror and see's he looks good without his hat on. He has a full head of brown hair just like Slink when it comes to boys. And see's what all boys has a full set of male organs and can only see his scrotum and penis and has two testicles as well. We see them all still talking of course.

"This is a good bath and glad we are all naked of course," said Arthur, "I am glad we have our bath toys with us now."

"Yes so we won't play with our genitals which we all have," said Fern, "I am glad we are in here of course in fact."

"I am glad we have our bath toys in here of course," said Dewey, "I have all my genitals in this area here."

"I am glad you kids are having such a good time," said Minnie, "And i see Arthur's penis and scrotum very clear."

"And you can see Fern's vagina which is what she has," said Arthur, "And Dewey has a part like a vagina he can open and close."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this story here of course.


	16. We are clean

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all naked playing in the bath so they are all fully naked but playing with bath toys. They know bath is ending and will soon get clean so more kids could have their time in the bath in fact. Them kids is Francine, Brain, and Louie. Everyone in the house is fully naked of course. They all know everyone was born naked so it is natural of course. Arthur and them boys has circumcised penises attached to them for they see their penis head aka the glands. They are going to get washed very soon of course and we see them talking of course.

"I love this part when we get nice and clean from my ears to toes," said Arthur, "Being an aardvark i have ears on top of my head."

"I have mine to my side being a cocker spaniel of course," said Fern, "Which is a type of dog that i am of course."

"I just have inner ears because i am a duck boy," said Dewey, "I am not very human like having no scrotum and penis."

"Arthur here sure does i see it for it is a nice body part," said Minnie, "It gives him the ability to stand up to pee."

"D.W. saw it for the first time at Christmas time in fact," said Arthur, "The look of her face she was surprised of what she saw."

She washed them three kids and dried them off and helped them put on clean underwear on and pajamas. And still barefoot so they see their toes still for Arthur and Fern. She put Brain, Francine, and Louie into the bath of course. Bud see's his ten toes and smiled for he loves being barefoot and seeing his toes. He see's they will get their toenails trimmed tomorrow. Boys know no nail polish for them but the girls will of course. But they know both sexes has nails for protection. We see Bud and them talking with Arthur and them.

"We will get our toenails trimmed tomorrow of course," said Bud, "But only girls get nail polish so i am glad i am a boy."

"I also heard about that and Fern here will get polish," said Arthur, "She is after all a girl same as my girlfriend Francine and my sisters."

"I would get pink nail polish for my nails of course," said D.W., "I am indeed a girl and proud to be one and having a vagina is awesome."

"I love being a girl myself of course in fact," said Fern, "I am glad we are going to school tomorrow."

"I love going to school as well," said George, "I might have delexia but i still love going to it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	17. Nerd girl babysitter

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home now having breakfast and getting ready for school of course. And Minnie will trim their Toenails and put polish on girls but trims the boys nails just no polish. One girl as in a teenager wants to babysit them next. So she will talk to the Read parents if she can babysit them kids once or twice when they come home there of course in fact. Today they will learn safety in numbers of course. And when they returned home saw that nerd girl there to talk to them. She is a know local nerd. Arthur is a bit of a nerd as in a geek we see them talking now of course.

"I know who she is a local smart high school girl of course," said Arthur, "She might be a nerd but she can help me with some stuff."

"I love being a nerd it makes me who i am of course," said that girl, "I am hoping to either babysit you or tutor you or maybe both."

"I hope it is both and can also help me as well of course," said D.W., "I know another nerd friend Brain is what he is called."

"That is up to your parents to hire me of course," said that girl, "I can ask you kids if i can have their numbers for Mickey and Minnie will be busy is why."

"I will write it down for you and i think they know you," said Arthur, "I am hoping they will hire you for you are a smart teenaged girl who can help me with homework."

Their parents said yes as in all of them and will help all but Brain who is a nerd himself. She knows Arthur is just a geek who is smart in his own right and will only wash the little kids in the bath for she doesn't want to see the genitals of eight and nine year old's for the boys could get erections so she will have them shower themselves. She doesn't mind if they are barefoot for she will be barefoot herself so she will have them barefoot. She is an Aardvark girl with blond hair of course. We still see them all talking now of course.

"You are a good babysitter so far and we love being barefoot as well," said Arthur, "I see my toes and like what i see of course."

"We all look good barefoot except for Ladonna's thick feet," said Fern, "But because she is a strong girl is why in fact."

"I love being barefoot and walk barefoot everyday," said Francine, "I am glad we all have ten toes being human like in fact."

"I am glad we are all barefoot here like i do," said nerd girl, "I am glad we are here and i will help you kids now."

"I see all of our toes and like what i see," said Muffy, "I love sleeping barefoot and looks at my ten toes."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	18. Arthur a nerd?

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter will wash D.W. and Bud together and both naked. She has a vagina and clitris and he has a penis and scrotum were his two testicles is at. He feels them sometimes but his penis more. He can't really see his testicles do to his scrotum being there to protect them so they won't come off making him a eunuch. So he can't see his testicles unless he can see them through his scrotum but he prefers his penis more. Maybe because he has a big and long one. He and D.W. is talking to their nerd babysitter of course.

"I know you are a nerd which i like for Brain is one of you of course," said Bud, "I know you are very smart and can help others learn."

"I love being a nerd it make me who i am and yes i can help others," said nerd girl, "I know being a nerd or geek is mainstream now."

"I do like nerds and geeks for Arthur is indeed a geek of course," said D.W., "And Brain is the nerd who's real name is Alan."

"I know he is a geek who i can help him become a nerd like me," said nerd girl, "He is a smart boy who i believe is gifted."

"He is smarter than me that is for sure i am more of a lover," said Bud, "I sometimes think with my penis head of course."

She can see why he does by his big and long penis he has attached to him along with his scrotum and two testicles. He is a boy and loves being one. He and his brother Gussie along with their dad is circumcised of course. He is also naked so they can see them as well as his butt as well as D.W.,s butt and vagina area as in clitris of course. And everyone in the house is barefoot so their toes are showing for human like animals as in ten toes. And we see Arthur and them talking about school and why they love going there of course.

"I do love going to school being a geek which i love being of course," said Arthur, "We learned safety as well as some first aid in fact."

"Safety is good same as first aid and i am also a geek as well," said Fern, "And Brain here is a nerd and we see how smart he is."

"He is the smartest boy that we all like of course," said Sue Ellen, "I am a geek like both of you are which is good."

"Arthur here is a smart and gifted boy as well of course," said Francine, "He is my boyfriend so i know that for a fact."

"He is a smart boy as well as myself as well as some others," said Brain, "I know Arthur could become a nerd just like me with her."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	19. Nerd kids

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter at the park which she loves going to. Because nerds and geeks are mainstream now so no one going after them because lots of geeks in the world. And lots of nerds as well in matter of fact. Her friends see her with them kids and said that being a babysitter is good. Her friends happens to be nerds themselves. The jocks who would pick on them won't because them one's has some nerdy family members. So only some will mess with them but can't get away with it. We see them all talking now of course in the park.

"I like your friends they are also nice and smart in fact," said Arthur, "I know they are nerds even though some like Brain not wearing glasses like me."

"I know your are a nerd in training so we came here to learn," said nerd girl, "Brain is a nerd and he can play sports and is good at them."

"I love being a nerd myself and proud of it of course," said Brain, "I know Arthur, Fern, Sue Ellen, and Maria is geeks in fact."

"I love being a geek for it is mainstream now," said Fern, "I know we are gifted people who can go to college someday."

"I am glad your babysitting these kids i like them," said a female friend, "I hope they end up in advanced classes like we did."

They can and will take that test and will pass it and end up in advanced classes starting in middle school to high school. There is a high school there for the gifted kids which is the same school them kids is as in that high school there. Some bad kids calls it high school for nerds. Most people today leave them kids alone for they can become scientist or doctors and many important other good jobs there. But one's that does mess with them they get in trouble at school. For it is mainstream now. We still see them talking with them smart kids as in the nerds.

"We are indeed smart high school kids in a high school," said nerd boy, "As in high school for the gifted it is the best high school here."

"I heard that is a good high school i hope i go to it someday," said Arthur, "I hope i am smart enough to get in that good school there."

"I am sure you are smart enough and we can help you," said nerd girl, "You are a gifted geek which can become a nerd."

"I am glad he is a smart kid just like me of course," said Brain, "I am a nerd and proud to be one in fact."

"He is a good and smart kid just like me," said Fern, "I also hope i am smart enough to go to it."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. In the bath again

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter at the Read house watching them kids. They happen to like nerds because a few of them are nerds of course. One jock thinks it is a house full of nerds so he will make fun of them there. He isn't just a jock but a known bully even they know he is one. He is messing with the wrong kids for they are stronger. He has no idea that Bud is a strong for such a little boy for he works out. He knows it isn't by having a long penis which he does have. He is wearing just in his underwear which still covers his butt and genitals. And asking him to take them off.

"Feel free to take off your underwear so we can see your strong butt," said Arthur, "As well as your genitals as in your penis and scrotum."

"Okay i will take them off for i have a nice body of course," said Bud, "I remember once my trunks came off and said i have a nice penis."

"I remember that very well you smiled when they said it," said Ladonna, "And you have no shame maybe because your four."

"He does have a nice set of male genitals he is a good kid," said nerd girl, "It is time for him and D.W. to have their baths."

"I love having bath for it is the only place i can play naked," said D.W., "I have a nice looking girl body i see my vagina now."

She put them two four year old's in the bath so they can get nice and clean so them two is fully naked. That way they can get clean from their ears to their toes. They have ears on top of their heads for D.W. is an aardvark and Bud is a rabbit. And fully naked so they can see their genitals and butts. They know it is okay to be naked in the bath in fact more than okay but encouraged. So every part can get clean and they know they have a thin layer of fur over their skins. We see them talking about why they love being naked in the bath. And that bad boy was arrested for what he did there as in made fun of them and for showing his genitals to them.

"He has a nice set of male genitals like my female one's," said D.W., "I love being in here with him being fully naked."

"I also love being naked in here with you in fact," said Bud, "I know everyone was born naked so it is natural."

"You two have nice looking bodies and you two looks good together," said nerd girl, "I love washing little kids in baths."

"I love being naked very much so in fact," said D.W., "I love seeing all of my girl body including my vagina."

"I love having a full set of male organs on me," said Bud, "That is my scrotum with testicles in it and my penis."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	21. A school for nerds?

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter at the Read house watching them kids. They happen to be gifted kids as in the following Brain, Arthur, Fern, Sue Ellen, and a boy names Marcus aka Marc who just happens to be there. He is a smart boy just like they are. Arthur might be a geek now but could soon become a nerd soon with the help of the nerds. MC a third grade teacher just happens to be a hipster. Mr. Ratburn is either a geek or a nerd and both is there. They want them kids to be smart. We see them all talking about how to be smarter.

"I heard about the advanced classes in both middle schools east side is one," said Arthur, "And west side is the other and i heard a new one will open soon."

"East side is where i went when i was in middle school," said Mr. Ratburn, "It's team is called the bee's has a great soccer, football, and basketball teams."

"I went to west side when i was in middle school," said MC, "It team is called the hawks and good at volleyball and baseball."

"The new one is called north side has a team name now," said Fern, "I heard it is called the gophers so we could go to one of three."

"I went to east side back then now in high school," said nerd girl, "I say we can help you kids get in east side i know them there."

Prunella is there and goes to the fifth grade at Lakewood and will go to east side. Two in the group won't go to east side but one to west side and one to north side. Binky will go to north side and Molly will go to west side. The rest will be going to east side because of nerd girl and has the best advanced classes. And that high school for the gifted gets it's students from advanced classes. And that some calls that place high school for the nerds. But also does good in sports as well. We see D.W. and Bud in the bath talking.

"I like having nerds in here for they are like my brother," said D.W., "I might be a nerd myself and east side has great advanced classes."

"I know i am not a geek or a nerd just strong," said Bud, "I just might just become a pro boxer when i grow up."

"I think you would be a good boxer your strong," said nerd girl, "You are strong for such a little boy so you can be one."

"It is one of three things makes him strong," said D.W., "He either workout, his big heart or his long penis which i see."

"I workout not do to my heart is is normal size," said Bud, "And my penis is big and long because my dad does not because i am strong."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	22. Arthur shower

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter at the Read house watching them kids. Then went to school and will have a soccer game today as well. And their parents comes home tomorrow and could hire that nerd girl as a tutor of sorts. The Reads will be going to the wedding a week from tomorrow of course. That is for Mickey and Minnie friends of theirs. And that wedding will be a good one for the priest will be glad to marry them. And it will be at a church there in town. And they will be there. We see Arthur heading to the bathroom went in it and got naked.

"I am in here now and i just got naked i see my penis and scrotum as well as toes," said Arthur, "I will wash every part i have that includes my manhood and between my toes even butt."

"Make sure you do for a clean set of genitals is good," said nerd girl, "I washed Bud's genitals as well as his rabbit ears."

"I love being a rabbit boy for i have long ears and buck teeth," said Bud, "Buster, Ladonna, Maria, and Marina are also rabbits."

"I also love being a rabbit as well for i have long ears," said Buster, "Marina here is blind but she sure gets around good."

"I was born blind so i never saw anything so i am fine with it," said Marina, "Being blind is the only thing i know how to be i am very smart."

D.W. and them all have full sets of genitals just like Arthur does. So boys has a penis and girls has a vagina is how it is for them. Bud is wearing his pajamas but not his hat so they see a full head of brown hair. They know he is a good looking boy without it on. He might not be a nerd but he does have nerds and geeks as friends. Everyone there is barefoot so all their toes are showing as well as their nails. Both sexes has nails to protect them from injury. Arthur did have lice but was in his fur that one time.

"He did have lice in his fur and mine was in my hair," said D.W., "Arthur doesn't yet have hair so he had them in his fur."

"I did feel fur on him and on me as well being an Aardvark," said nerd girl, "So yes i think Arthur is a nerd just like me."

"I love being a bear but i have hair but not Arthur and George," said Brain, "I know very well we are anthropomorphic animals."

"We are all animals of some kind no true humans here now," said Buster, "I was to dirty to get lice that on time of course."

"I being a duck can't get lice for we have feathers in fact," said Dewey, "So yes i know you kind can get lice and maybe also fleas."

They all know they are to human like so they can't get fleas for their fur is like hair. See what happens next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	23. Bullies arrested

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter at the park to have some fun there. They have no idea a bully group is coming to the park to bully nerds there. But they have no idea that some nerds there is stronger than they look of course. Nerds are smart people who loves going to school and learn outside of school as well like the park there. Arthur could in fact be a nerd himself which he thinks he could be. That nerd babysitter can tell he is one of course. He and some other will be in advanced classes in middle school and high school. We see them all talking before the bullies shows up.

"I love coming here to this park here it has the best playground," said Arthur, "I know another good park is being built were a mansion once stood at."

"It is the best park i love coming here as well in fact," said Fern, "I am glad we cam here today for it is such a nice day."

"I also love coming here it is a good park as in the best one," said nerd girl, "I know some of you kids are nerds as well of course."

"I love being a nerd it make me who i am in fact," said Brain, "I know the new park will be a good park like this one."

"I know i am not a nerd i have delexia in fact," said George, "I hope someone can help me overcome it."

"I also know i am not a nerd but friends with some," said Buster, "I am more into food and stuff like that in fact."

The bullies is now entering the park acting all mean which they are was stopped by MC who asked what is going on. And seeing the way he talks, dresses, and acts that he is a hipster. But because he is an adult they left him alone but h asked them again what they are doing all grouped together like that but they ignored him and see's Arthur and his friends and knowing some of them besides that nerd babysitter. So them kids just happens to be Brain, Arthur, Fern, and Sue Ellen. We see them kids standing up to them bullies being brave.

"Bullies like you needs to stop messing with smart kids like some of us," said Arthur, "We are stronger than what we appear to be in fact."

"Like he said and not all of us is nerds i am not one but friends with some," said Francine, "I am what you would call a jock."

"I am not afraid of you kids we are stronger than you all," said head bully, "I can mess with anyone we like to who we want."

"Stop messing with them right now most in my class," said Mr. Ratburn, "I calld park security here they are now of course."

"You bullies get out of here or we will call the police," said park security, "As in they would arrest all of you in fact."

They refused to leave so the police arrested them bullies and charged as minors. See what happens next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	24. Nerdy cousin

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter and now at school were some people called them nerds. Mr. Haney told them that is rude for calling them that like that. And at recess they called them nerds is a rude way and got detention. That being nerds is what they are and can't change it. A high school for the gifted is where they will go someday. Advanced classes is middle school of course. Having a nerdy babysitter for them is a good thing. And can tell that some of them kids are nerds themselves. She helps kids with their homework and helps them study. We see them all talking now of course.

"I have no problem being a nerd for that is what i am in fact," said Arthur, "I and a few other here as well of course."

"I also have no problem being a nerd as well of course," said Brain, "I am glad we have you as our babysitter here in fact."

"I love being a nerd myself part of who i am in fact," said nerd girl, "I know you four are nerds for you are smart kids."

"I love being a nerd as well and proud of it of course," said Fern, "I am glad we have you as our babysitter."

"And i also love being a nerd here as well in fact," said a nerd boy, "I am glad we will be going to be in advanced classes."

That nerd boy is that babysitters cousin who is also very smart like them. He is now a friend of their for he also goes to Lakewood in their forth grade. He is a smart boy but also enjoys having fun. He might be a nerd but h doesn't need or wear glasses unless it was sunglasses which can be bought at a store for a good price. Not all nerd wears glasses for that is what people call nerds. He is a good boy who enjoys being with his favorite cousin. He loves playing games and stuff like normal kids. We still see them all talking still of course.

"We think our teacher Mr. Ratburn is also a nerd as well of course," said Arthur, "He is very smart and went to Glenbrook in fact."

"I also think he is one of us as well of course," said Sue Ellen, "He is the best teacher i ever had of course."

"He seems to be a nerd like all of you are here," said Buster, "I might not be a nerd but i am friends with some."

"He is a nerd i know that for a fact he told me he is," said Brain, "He is a fan of cartoons and does puppet show as well."

"I am glad he is a teacher for the forth grade now," said nerd girl, "He is a good man i know him pretty well."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Bad boy smoking

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter and now at school were some people called them nerds. They then went to school after breakfast and not knowing a new bully group has started up calling themselves nerd haters of course. It is lead by a boy named Butch who doesn't like nerds. He is a bad boy who just might be expelled from school in fact. He is a new boy who has one member of the tough costumers as in Otis of course. We see Arthur and them at school and went inside went to the lockers and into class and we see them talking now.

"I see we have a new student here so we can talk to him of course," said Arthur, "We can also show him around and become a friend of course."

"I see him over there next to Francine which was empty in fact," said Fern, "I hope we can show him around to make him feel good being in here."

"We can always ask if we can show him around in this school here," said Brain, "He reminds me of Binky for being big of course."

"Class this boy here is Butch who just moved here to this city here," said Mr. Ratburn, "I hope you kids become friends with him to help him adjust here."

"We would like to show him around here if we can of course," said Francine, He will adjust well here to this great school here of course."

He is being showed around and can tell he is up to no good. He went in the bathroom and lit a cigarette and smoking it. He is planning to bully Arthur, Brain, Fern, and Sue Ellen for being nerds. He doesn't know someone is in there at a urinal see's smoke coming from a stall who happens to be George and some other boy next to him and smelled tobacco. He and that boy decided to tell on that boy for smoking there. He will bully George and that cat boy for telling on him. They had no choice but to turn it in for it is against the rules. We see him getting a talking to of no smoking in school.

"Young man come with me now at once!" said principal Haney, "For smoking in the school so come with me now!"

"But sir i was told to smoke here at school," said bad boy, "After all it is allowed as far as i know."

"It isn't allowed here for i read it of course," said cat boy, "I was at a urinal peeing when i smelled tobacco and saw smoke."

"It is also illegal for us kids to smoke after all it is not allowed," said George, "I was also peeing in a urinal and smelled and saw it as well."

"Boy you get suspended for smoking for a few days," said Principal Haney, "I called your mom she sounded angry of what you did here."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter in this long story here of course.


	26. Never smoke

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter and now at school were some people called them nerds. That bully boy got grounded by his parents for smoking in school and smoking as well. She wants him to stop smoking it can cause cancer. That it can cause other health issues like copd, chroic bronctis, heart attacks, and other bad stuff as well. Arthur and them knows not to smoke tobacco it can cause cancer and other bad stuff. Nerd girl also doesn't smoke same as their parents. We see them at school now heading to the bathroom now for they need to pee as in the boys there.

"I heard that boy was caught smoking in here in that stall there," said Arthur, "Well lets go to the urinals take out our penises and pee of course."

"We saw him smoking here for i was in here at the time," said George, "And we had no choice but to turn him in our principal of course."

"My grandpa died from lung cancer from smoking," said cat boy, "I would have gone over but my genitals was showing then like now."

"I know smoking marijuana is better than tobacco," said Brain, "I am glad i am a boy for our genitals here is easier to wash than girls."

"I love being a boy as well for we have penises," said Buster, "I was circumcised after birth like you Arthur and Brain as well."

George and cat boy is intact as in still has foreskins on their penises there. But they know what circumcision is of course. After the bathroom went to class and two minutes later Mr. Ratburn came in and took roll call and started the lessons for the day. That boy is suspended for three days for smoking a cigarette so a lessons of the dangers of smoking today. And knows it can cause cancer but also learned tar is in them. It has nicotine to get people hooked on them and hard to quit. We see them at home now talking before homework and study time and dinner.

"I will never smoke a cigarette for it can cause health problems in fact," said Arthur, "Now we know has tar which is dangerous of course."

"It is dangerous if smoked it gets into the lungs and stick," said Brain, "I also will never smoke because it is bad for you in fact."

"I am glad you kids learned more about it in that school," said nerd girl, "I am so proud of you for not to start smoking cigarettes in fact."

"I also promise never to smoke them either of course," said Fern, "My mom told me never to smoke and i never will either."

"And same here for tobacco is bad for you of course," said Francine, "My parents says it can cause strokes and heart attacks as well as cancer."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	27. Some talk and bath

Arthur meet Mickey Mouse 2

* * *

We see them all at home still and the nerdy babysitter and now at school were some people called them nerds. That bully boy is now in rehab so he can quit smoking cigarettes so he won't have cancer or other bad things tobacco can cause. And at school they learned that to say no to tobacco and never smoke it or chew it. Cancer it can cause is lung and throat. And has a tornado drill so they can be safe if one ever hits Elwood city of course. And glad their parents don't smoke cigarettes but some smokes marijuana. We see them all talking now about the upcoming tornado drill.

"I am glad we are having a tornado drill for we can get them here," said Arthur, "But more common in tornado alley but can happen here for one did years ago."

"I heard about that small one from my parents when they was kids," said Fern, "I hope we never get a big tornado as long as we are here."

"I heard about that from my parents who is nerds like me," said nerd girl, "So i became a nerd because of them and proud to be one."

"I love being a nerd as well it makes me smart in fact," said Brain, "And some of us is nerds and we are proud to be one's in fact."

"I am glad to have nerds as friends they are helping me," said Buster, "I know i am not a nerd but i am glad i have friends who is smart."

Binky knows he isn't very smart as well and he is hiding the fact he is a gay boy. Brain, Fern, Arthur, Sue Ellen, and a kid named Marc knows he is. And hopes to get him to come out of the closet and embrace it. That is is a more tolarent days. Later Fern is at home getting ready for her shower and took off her bow, shoes, socks, and clothes and her mom came in and saw her naked and smiled. She said she will stand by the door if she has a seizure. Fern doesn't mind her mom seeing her naked. She smiled back and asked her mom to stay and decided to give her a nice bath for her.

"I don't mind you seeing me naked mom for i am a girl in fact," said Fern, "My vagina is perfect and my front is nice and smooth of course."

"You have a nice female body and i love your smooth skin," said Mrs. Walters, "I will be glad to wash you from your head to toes."

"I love being barefoot and i love looking at my ten nice toes," said Fern, "I know all of us has ten toes which gives us balance as we walk."

"I love being barefoot myself for it is natural for we are meant to be that way," said Mrs. Walters, "I will paint your toenails tonight after bath."

"I love getting my toenails done for it makes them look so nice of course," said Fern, "I am glad i am a girl for it is so good and makes me look good."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


End file.
